Sephiroths' Daughter
by TheFirebirdPhoenix
Summary: This was a thought problem I had been working on for some time: what if Sephiroth and Aerith had a child? moreover, what would become of her if she found out who her parents were? rated M for moments of brief nudity, violence, and intense emotional stuff
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sephiroths' Daughter

Authors' note: I don't own any of the rights to FF.. I hope the guys at Square Enix will be kind and not sue the hell out of me for taking a little liberty with a story. To that end, this story only uses two of their characters, Aerith and Sephiroth. they belong to Square, not me. Sephira is mine, sorta. Thanks to Square for dropping so much groundwork this story sort of wrote itself.

Special thanks to Nobuo Uematsu for his musical inspirations: Nobuo-San, arigatō gozaimasu,Honto ni suki desu. not sure I said that right.. hope so.

Another thanks to the late great John Cash for his songs, "Ain't no Grave" and "Gods' Gonna Cut You Down" which are the primary inspirations for the story. The light lives on, John. The fight goes on. thanks for paving the road.

Foreward

Have you ever wondered, What If? Well this story is exactly that. What if, someone managed to get ahold of Aeriths' blood from Sephiroths sword, and was also able to get the One Winged Angels' at the same time? now, what if they used those and created a child the same way the Nightmare was created? Imagine, a child who was part Ancient, part Jenova.. What if?

Gaia Help us.

Prologue

i.

It has been 20 years since Kadaj had tried to bring Sephiroth back, and many still remembered the battle. the city still bore the scars like some proud warrior; it was believed nobody could bring The Nightmare back to the world, and that the threat was gone for good.

They were wrong.

Secretly, rogue scientists had captured blood from The General, and were trying in secret to bring him back. If only they knew how close he already was to returning...

1.

Rain fell softly on Midgar, the clouds overhead a pale gray where patches of sun and blue sky tried to peek through; Intermittent sprinkles had fallen all day and the storm seemed to still grip the city in its grasp, a grasp that seem both determined but graceful and gentle. Phira moved through the crowd her short cropped hair obscured under a wide hat, her green eyes darting around as she shifted the scarf covering her face. Moving silent as a ghost through the city she came to a large abandoned mill, the wind howling through its windows with a off-pitch shrill.

Slipping inside she slid the door behind her watching through the dirty glass until she was satisfied she had not been followed, then Phira made her way to the lift that would carry her to the top floor of the six story industrial complex long abandoned by Shinra. Up here none of the windows were broken, and the air was warm and smelled of fresh bread. She saw Lusta moving around the kitchen and made her way to her quarters in the back corner, opening the door she slipped into a room that seemed out of place with the rest of the building; the room itself looked as though it were a fucntioning office that would fit into any corporate building without notice. It was clean and immaculately decorated in simple wood-and-gold tones.

Phira made her way through the office into the room behind it, there a small bedroom littered with the minor clutter life created held out in the corners, but the rest of the room was perfectly kept; the bed made, the pillows on the couch all arranged geometrically. It was as though a war was going on about how the room was to be kept although she lived alone, save for the white cat who lounged on the bed sleeping in the last ray of sunlight pouring through the window. Sitting down, she took the huge white-haired cat and laid him in her lap, he looked up at her and blinked as she began to pet him then lounged his eyes closed.

"Oh General," she said, stroking him as she looked out the window, "I am so glad to see you." General only purred in response, laying still in her lap for as long as she would pet him. As soon as she stopped, he would hop down and glare at her like how dare she, then he moved over by the window and would lay down and thump his tail precociously against the floor. A mind of his own, she thought as she glided across the room where dinner was already waiting for her. Lusta never seemed to miss a beat, like the mother Phira never knew.

She would eat, shower, then return a few hours later as the sun had finally given up its' mighty perch and let the stars shine at last. Towelling out her short silver hair she let the towel fall across her bare breasts as she watched the lights of the city twinkle on one by one. She smiled, as much as she hated this place, she loved it too because she realized how beautiful it was at night. She dressed quickly and went back into the main room, towelling her hair, now a silver and blue color. Phira always hated the color of her hair because even as a young girl, for some reason she could not explain, it had drawn hateful looks from strangers on the street; people she didn't even know looked at her like she had murdered their families in front of them.

Sighing she would sit and flip on the television, to an announcer blaring another announcement for another appearance of Cloud Strife, "Yeah, whatever." She said flipping channels randomly.. though inwardly she did muse that he was pretty cute, for an older guy. she would flip to a music channel and listen for a bit, heading into the kitchen to grab her flowerpot and fill it with water, General curling around her feet purring as he circled her then put his head in the food dish not far away. "You eat too much old man." She says then giggles a little.. Sephira would open a can of cat food and dish it out to the rather portly white feline before putting flower food in her water pot and heading up the stairs to the roof.

Flipping a hatch door open she moved up to the roof where nearly every inch was covered in flowers. It was her secret passion hidden away from all but the most well-lofted individuals flying through Midgar, but it was protected from vandals and the fumes of vehicles here. walking about she watered each plant with a little of the water, not very much.. Then would fill the pot repeatedly with rainwater from the half of a barrel she had on the roof to catch rain, it was split top to bottom forming a trough that more easily caught the rains as they fell and this was what she used to water her rooftop garden. She mused how nothing else would grow for her, the only thing she had luck with was cats and flowers.

She really didnt have to water much with the rains having passed so soon, but she felt more at peace here than anywhere else. When she did finaly return inside she would glide quietly through the house and, after bidding her 'mother' goodnight she would slip into bed, the coolness of the sheets son giving way to a comfortable warmth.

Then, the dreams began.

2.

It was always one of two dreams, she always heard a voice, sometimes is was a man, his voice deep, concilitory, with a tinge of darkness laden with a smoothness. Ever since she was young she had them but only in recent days had she begun to remember.. The other voice was a womans voice, calm, strong, and pious with a steady confidence, and this dream began with that voice.

Phira?

Yes, ma'am?

Ma'am? when did we get to be so formal?

...

Call me mother, if you like. I would not mind.

Are you my mother?

In a way, yes.

Where are you?

Near, Phira. I am always near you.

Mother?

Yes Phira?

Why did you leave me?

I was never really there. I was here, waiting for you.

What does that mean? I mean, really.

And then she was falling.. falling..

Then the light around her began to shift to a cloudy , almost muted darkness, a mist swirling around her. She knew now the other voice would come.

Sephira.

Why do you call me that?

It is your name. You are of a distant royal line, my girl,

?

My girl, you are capable of great things, things beyond your imagining.

--End Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: Whoa, I know Kung Fu

-----

Last we left our heroine, she was dreaming. What odd ways our mind will wander when we dream, the things our subconcious mind picks up and filters into that sleeping state.

3.

_Distant royal line? who are you?_

_Yes. youare descended from a Goddess from another world. Mother. But thats not the first time recently you have heard that. you see someone else here, don't you?  
_

She squirmed; a hand brushed her hair, and a cold shiver ran down her back like a part of her just died right there on the spot.

_Yes. a woman. Mother._

_Or someone who claims to be. tell me, what does she say to you?_

_Not much that makes sense at all. you said I could do great things.. like what? _

_Here, Sephira, let me show you..._

she felt his hand on her neck and then the whole galaxy flashed nefore her, the whole of it making her feel like she was drawn into a membrane over it all, stretched thin by the knowledge this was more than she could handle all at once. She sat bolt upright in her bed and the sky was suddenly torn by a massive bolt of lightning followed by a massive boom of thunder that rattled the windows. Phira realized while she slept the clouds crept back in and another storm had siezed Midgar in its' grip.

She looked over at the clock, 0500 hours. She rolled out of bed, the horror.. the majesty of what she saw forgotten as always. She would dress, getting ready for work like she always did and headed into the subways after a short breakfast. COming down the stairs to the platform the wind whipped her long coat around her legs as she ducked underground away from the storm above.

It was there on the platform the flood of memories would come back: unseen to her lurking in the shadow were dark forms moving like wraiths.. They crept up on her and she, headphones blocking out the storm and subway, didn't seem to notice. Steel flashed ant the men crept closer, one sniffing the air and sensing a vunerable, young and vital prey for the taking. Phira sat on the bench and tapped her foot in time with the music until the blade pressed against her throat to which she grew quite still. "Ok luvie, I'll take this." he said taking her music player from her, but in what seemed to be a shutterspace of time the man felt his head bounce of the bench when she grabbed him by the neck and stood, twisting in a broad circle so as not to break his neck then slamming his head on the metal benches' back.

Once he fell back the others gathered around her in a circle. standing straight, she would look at them but say nothing. The first rushed her grabbing at her coat, she broke both his arms and then with a two-fist punch, send him flying back. She would look down at her hands with a sort of shocked amazement, feeling almost detached from the seemingly superhuman things she could now do. Another of the muggers rushed her, she grabbed him and twisted and sent him flying on by into a window to the ticket booth, back first. the last mugger got behind her and got her in a rear choke, quickly trying to cut off her air and knock her out before she could do any more damage.

If only he knew. 

gripping his thumb she broke it, and as he went for a knife, she took it from him by breaking his other thumb. howling in agony he stood almost transfixed but in a continuous motion from her last strike she buried his knife in his thigh, causing the man to scream in a shrill, woman like voice. stepping forward she extended his arm and wrapped one arm around his neck holding him in a bulldog-style neck hold and driving her foot into his face.. one, two, three, four.. Now he was on his knees, half concious and no longer thinking of the great plreasure he intended to tear from the young womans flesh but only how he would survive her blows.

Tightening her grip, she squeezed until he went totally lax, then dropped him on the ground. panting now and shaking furiously, she sprinted across the platform as the train arrived. once the doors opened she was inside and the doors closed again, the train pulling away from the station.

4.

It was life changing.. one minute she was Phira, the giirl who had grown up as ordinary as can be (save for her shock silver hair which seemed to really lack color or pigment more than anything) the next she was a raving lunatic throwing her would-be assailiants around the station. she had run home, shaking and scared to death but not of her attackers..

it was like waking up one day and suddenly discovering you are the master painter but you had never held a brush in your life or discovering you are a harmonica Virtuoso even though you'd never touched any sort of musical instrument in your life. She covered the distance back to her home quickly, almost invisible and nondescript to the crowd; scrambling through the maze of backalleys and service corridors that surrounded the building she and Luska lived in.

She watched, but none could had followed; the Labirynth enveloped a 12 square block area, with more twists, turns, dead ends and doublebacks than you could count readily. rushing back into the building she pulled her phone form her pocket and dialed, the telcommunications corporation where she worked ( a subsidiary of Shinra, to be sure) quickly picked up.

"Moshi-Moshi, Stellar Telecom how may I direct your call?" the voice at the other end said in a bright, cheery but almost synthetically happy voice.

"Anka listen to me, its Phira. I was nearly mugged in the subway a few minutes ago. tell-"

"OH MY GOSH! Are you ok, Phira?" Ankas' voice suddenly sank into a squeaky pitched sound of fear. Odd, Phira thought, she sounds more scared than I feel.

"Yeah I got away without being hurt." she then described the scene, leaving out the more brutal parts. there was no way should could tell her best friend about the carnage she inflicted, it was by and far out of character for her. When Phira finished, there was a long, protracted silence at the other end.

"Hello?" she said thinking they had lost connection.

"Yeah I am here.. I mean, are you really ok I mean.. thats so unlike you, Phira."

It was true, she mused. She was not really a violent sort.. Or was she? "Listen to me, Anka, tell Mr. Fujira I am going to be a little late. I will see you soon." she said leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes. Before Anka could protest she hit the End button on the phone. she let out a shuddering breath now, the calm leaviing her a bit as she sank down to sit on the floor, her knees tucked to her chest. she cried for twenty minutes just unsure what else to do but let that fear, that pain out of her somehow. she realized now she ached from the exhertion of fighting since her body was unused to the strenuous movements. She got up and went upstaiirs, hobbling her way towards her room for something to kill the pain.

"by Gaia, Phira, are you okay?" Luska said rushing to her side, putting her head underneath the girls arm and lifting her practically from the floor,cradling her then in her arms and carrying her to the bed. Luskas round, worried faces was all she saw, then saw no more.

5.

_See?_ he said from the darkness, his voice thick with pride, _you do have potential. I was very impressed by your skill, almost imbred at the genetic level. _

_Who are you?  
Don't you know yet? Haven't you figured it out?_

_Father?_

_Yes. you have inherited my gifts, Sephira. Above those around you, both in blood and skil. but we can talk of that later. Tell me more of this.. Mother._

_Mother? you mean Luska?_

_No, shes not your mother. you said there was another who came to your dreams._

_I dont remember..._

_Nevermind. _he dismissed it, sure she would forget if he diverted her thoughts and this other voice would be.. unobtainable.. _Listen closely Sephira, you must prepare your body for what is ahead. You are a strong, fit young lady,but you are unready to the task. perhaps a more.. rigorous workout would allow you to grow to a potential beyond passing out after battle. _He let his tone cut her, intentionally but not too deep. he wanted her a willing, wanting vessel for him to re-enter the world and bring mother to the Promised Land.

_I am sorry Father. I tried my best. _Suddenly the edges began to get gray, almost like dawn approaching.

_It is well Sephira. you live, they fell. you did fine enough for now. wait, where are you going?_

_I think I am waking up, _ She thought groggily

_...._

6.

_Phira? _The womans' voice said,_ can you hear me?_

_Mother? _ She remembered now, _Mother why am I here? what is happening to me?_

Sephira could hear Aerith humming a moment, then: _Many things, my love. Remember, its always darkest before the dawn, be strong. Dont give in._

_Give in? to what?  
_

_A dark storm is coming Phira. He, is coming. _

_Father._

_Sephiroth._

_Is that his name?_

_  
Yes. A very bad man who was not always bad, but almost destroyed the world._

_What? that means.._

_No, Phira you are not the same. as him, or me. Be yourself. be ready._

the last thing she felt was a soft, warm hand, gentle as the first warm winds of spring touch her face.

7.

She awoke hungry, her muscles ached and she rolled off the bed despite Luskas' protests. " I need protien," she husked, her voice dry and parched. "And water." she laughed, it came out a sore of arid whistle from in her throat making her cough.

Once Luska made her a full three course breakfast she began to tell the tale of the subway incident and the surprising result. She left out everything about the dreams, though. she didnt think Luska would understand. " so you are telling me, they didn't.. really hurt you. Per se." Luska said at the end of it. She knew this girl was someone with potential, but this.. this was unreal.

"Yeah. well, I mean, No. I was just exhausted. I don't even know how or why I did that. it just.. happened." She said munching more bacon now. she had eaten more than double the number she normally ate, along with pancakes,then waffles and ice cream. After changing clothes she assured Luska she was alright enough to go to work, and made her way to another elevator and a ring of keys. She stuck one in the lock of an elevator and turned it, the rusty lock turned easily enough and without a sound save the chime of the bell as the door swung open.

Phira stepped into the elevator and turned, the last Luska would see of her for two days.

Once at the bottom of the elevator shaft the door opened in a sub-basement of the building, formerly used as a garage/storage unit when the building was abandoned. Even better, they forgot it exsisted leaving a few vehicles behind as well as plenty of fuel. it was these she studied now, mostly the motorcycle really. problem was, the maze of streets were too narrow to get the bike let alone any of the other vehicles out.

Phira had explored down here since she had lived in the building which had been her entire life, but never could figure out how they got in and out. that was, until today. It would happen by accident as she was examining the bike, making sure it was fueled. By dumb luck she hung her heavy leather jacket on the peg, only the peg turned out to be a handle and when the jackets weight tripped the lever, adoor of 1/8th inch thick steel folded up silently and at the far end, Phira could see daylight.

"so much for not knowing the way out. " she giggled, and put her jacket on.. starting up the motorcycle, she prayed it came out near work. it would save her some time, actually. Kicking the bike over she revved it a few times, then put it in gear and began to ride. This would be way better than the subway, she mused.

---End Chapter 2---


	3. Chapter 3:Close Encounter

8.

Riding down the tunnel at a good clip Phira rode down the tunnel like a bullet in a gunbarrel, then as she neared the end she gently applied the brakes. The fading from darkness to light triggering a rememberance of the dreams again, and Phira got a strange feeling of deja vu as she suddenly pulled the bike up on its rear wheel as it cleared the tunnel, and then she was airborne..

As she cleared the tunnel she realized she was in a church, then she was out of it again catching only a brief glance of the sea of flowers that literally covered every inch inside the floor other than where the entrance to the tunnel was. Phira floated up and as the bike nosed down it touched onto a ramp gentle as late spring rain. Laughter bubbled from her lips, it was almost easy..

Turning a few blocks later she pulled into the garage of Stellar Telecomm, riding up the spiralling office parking lot ramp to the top floor. Once there Phira would stop the bike, and kill the motor parking near the center of the nearly empty top floor. Removing her helmet Phira climbed off, and made her way to the elevator where she rode 4 floors down and crossed the bridge over the street below to the skyscraper where her duty station was. Phira made her way to another elevator ignoring the stares from people whom she thought would already be stared out had to gawk at her new look, it was only then did she remember the streaks in her hair, a silly thing to forget but then again her day had been quite.. Eventful.

Phira laughed out loud as the elevator opened. Making her way to 'The Floor', a vast sea of cubicles that filled the vast majority of this floor in a large open swath save for the elevators and stairwell on one side and the Managers' office on the other side, a large spacious office which also encompassed a small area of elite, long-time operators called "Delta-Sevens". There were calls that were tagged especially for them on incomings, and once the words Delta Seven were uttered the voice recognition computer attached to the lines would route these calls automaticallly for them. Phira had never questioned it until today, when a call came that caught her total attention.

Most of the day had gone without incident, and in fact she had actually began to forget the incident in the train station after the deep concern of her boss and co-workers finakly wore off. "Moshi-Moshi Stellar Telecommunications how may I direct your call?" She said in a more cheerful voice, her day was nearly done and she was hopefulo to go home and get some rest.

"Delta Seven call on Phira Gainsbourough." then the line clicked, and switched to another incoming call. It was right then she knew something was amiss, she started to remove her headpiece, then decided against it. "Moshi-Moshi, Stellar Telecomm how may I direct your call?" she said nervously, unsure what it meant but it didn't sound like anything good. 

"Phira, its Anka. Get out they have a Delta Seven call on you, I just got it." A moment later the signal cut out, and Phira rose very slowly to peer over the top of the cubilcles to see Anka being dragged away by men in dark suits.

"Oh dear." She said, crouching down and making her way through the maze of cubicles now in a half crouch trying to keep the men from spotting her. The Turks followed but not close enough, because before they could close the gap she was in the elevator and on her way down. Two Delta Seven calls (whatever they were) and now this? Phira waited until the elevators opened but much to her chargrin, five Turks were already waiting for her. One leapt into the elevator, but Phira nimbly jumped walking her way around the side until she was pressed flat into the top of the elevator. Kicking the hatch she slipped up as the Turks started firing into the elevator after her, gas grenades filled the small cabin.

Slamming the hatch she began to scale the cable, making her way up one floor and reaching over to the elevators' doors. Phira pried them open and they came easily, but then the car below clunked and began to rise just as she leapt through into the floor.. Phira waved as the men went by, running down the stairs and across the bridge to the other elevator, and punching up she waited.. and waited.. Finally growing disgusted with the wait, she ran up the stairs just in time for the elevator full of Turks to arrive. They did not see her nor did she see them, and the near miss would have been curtains for Phira. As it was, she jogged up the stairs, realizing she really DID need to work out more often. Hitting the top stairwell she opened the door and peeked out, panting for breath and waiting to see if the coast was clear. Sure enough the Turks who had been up there were now three floors below her; she exited the stairwell and ran to her bike, pulling her helmet on quickly and hitting the electric start.

The bike whined and started right away, and she revved it dumping it into first and dumping the clutch, planting one foot hard on the ground. The rear wheel smoked as it spun viciously, the motion of it casuing the rear end of the bike to sway to the right; clicking it into second she double-clutched and was off like an arrow, zipping down the tunnel. After a few levels, men started chasing her, by the time she was at the ground floor several vehicles were chasing her, men leaning out to tell her to stop. Phira gunned the motor as she hit the street, weaving through the streets now picking up speed as she shifted gears quickly. Hitting high gear Phira crept up onto the highway that led out of Midgar like a rocket into open space, her motorcycle bulleting into open space then hitting hard, sending sparks flying. The first four pursuit vehicles, being lighter, made the fast introduction to the highway without issue, the fifth was an armored car that tried the jump and slammed into the roadway, blasting a huge hole in it from the force of the impact.

The few cars that followed crashed either into the side of the onramp surface which now had a gaping hole, or fell through the hole neat as a pin. They crashed down into a building not far below, saving them the crushing fall that befell the driver and passengers of the armored truck who were crushed flat. Still, seriously injured the men were out of the chase, perhaps worse.

Phira rode on though unhindered now, she gunned the motor to try to outpace the three quickly gaining cars. She spotted the church below, but there was no way down, no offramp.. Then an idea hit her. Tapping the front and rear brakes she started the bike into a slide then gunned the motor, guiding it to the rail, the cars now no more than two carlengths away; so close she could make out the amazed expressions of the Turks in the cars as she bunnyhopped the bike into the rail then over, dropping to a building below but going the opposite direction.

Random chaos on the bridge would ensue when one of the Turk cars tried to crash the high-density reinforced steel guardrail. the car crumpled with the force of the impact but the real trauma didn't occur until a split second later when a second car slammed into it, further compacting it and crushing the gas tank. Sparks from the steel to steel of the car and the rail ignited a fireball that engulfed both lanes of the bridge, the blast causing further accidents.

The Turks in the two cars obviously didn't survive, and those in the two cars behind then fared better but not by much.. When the cars blew shrapnel damaged both cars but left the passengers untouched, though the subsequent crash of both cars caused them injury none of it would be fatal. Unable to pursue their prey they scrambled from the blasted vehicles and made it to a safe distance away. no other fatalities occurred, thank Gaia, but alot of injuries were sustained and most forgot about the blue and silver-haired girl who caused it.

9.

Phira pulled into the church, making her way into the path that lead into the tunnel. She parked the bike there stopping, she figured by now they would have stormed the house looking for her. The tunnel door was closed and the handle concealed under her jacket. With all luck they would not find it and, since she had no where else to go, Phira decided she would hide out in the church. She felt peace here for some reason, and at the same time.. she had a sense what she needed was beyond here. Climbing off the bike she rummaged through the saddlebags that sat on the back, a streamline set of compartments over the rear wheel.

Inside Phira found a blanket, some matches, and several high protein ration bars, some bottled water.. Apparently, this bike was meant for a serious road trip. She also found some tinned foodstuffs tucked in the corner; she would start a small fire in a spot she cleared on one side of the flower garden, and begin to cook a small but sutainable meal. Luska had long ago taught her how to use the exact same supplies to make herself at least a decet meal, soon enough she ate as the sun began to dip down in the sky. "The cover of night is good. then I wil be harder to find, a shadow in the shadow." Phira said to nobody at all. After a bit she grew bored. In the morning, she would decide what to do but for now, she felt drained by the days turbulent events.

Laying down, it was not long before she drifted off gazing the stars and wondering: How does the light survive so well inside the darkness?


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson and Clovers

Chapt. 4

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: ok, I now I said Seph and Aerith were the only FF7 characters to appear, but on consideration, others may appear from time to time to help the herione along because everybody needs friends, right?

Speaking of, I want to send a shot out to my best bud.. He is who I modelled the heriones love interest after (you're saying, Who? its in the story silly you have to read it to know who he is.) because he is the one person who always went to the wall with 22 years, his fierce loyalty and unwavering love of friendship carried my through all the darkest hours. As regular everyday people go, hes' MY hero. Thanks Baxter. :D

Also for Jaspers' Singer the other best friend and love of my life. She was my muse for this, having NEVER written fan fiction and not being well versed in FF 7. it is her knowledge I pick to get what I need to know, it is her example written into the nuances: be yourself, believe in your dreams, and protect your honor.

shes a 1ST class SOLDIER in every way that means something important.

10.

Phira had awoke that morning to the smell of the flowers in the church, and for a moment didn't realize where she was. snapping awake, She remembered the dream, her mothers voice. she realized that she could not go out in the same clothes, they would spot her in an instant. Instead she opted to poke around, feeling almost lead to the room where a small chest contained clothes.. whats more, there was a beautiful white sundress.. a dress. something she had never worn before..

Dressing in a pink dress with a pink scarf tied over her hair to hide it, she pulled the bike back into the tunnel and got a small compact car instead; she didn't bother to go upstairs, most likely the men in dark suits had already interrogated Luska and let her go, but they were surely watching. Phira didn't know how she knew that,. she just.. did. driving across the small bridge of wood to the street Phira pulled out and simply melded into traffic, her outfit and change of vehicle allowing her to escape Midgar unseen.

She followed the voice, her mother telling her how to find what she was looking for.. somehow she expected some great answer, a box or maybe some book that told her why this was all happening. What she found was wholly something she didn't expect to find. Pulling up to the spot, she climbed out of the car, walking over to the cliffs' edge, her hand running along the object she sought.

" A rusty sword, thats it?" Phira said, her hand taking ahold of the handle. Dislodging the blade from the stone, she lifted the blade examining it.. for a moment, she felt a warmth creep up her arm then a sharp pain in her gut..

Then all was black for a time. 

11.

_Phira? _ a new voice, one she didn't recognize.._ Phira?_

_Yes?_

_Oh, right. You are here. _

_Who are you?_

_A friend. Of your mothers. Anyways, a solemn duty lies ahead for you, and I need you to get up.. get up..  
_

_12._

"What have we here?" The young man said, leaning over her.. blinking against the harsh light, Phira saw his hand emerge in her slowly growing line of vision. "Need a hand?" he said, smiling gently.

"Uh, sure." Phira said taking his hand and letting him help her up. " I saw you drop over like that, I thought you might be ill." the young man with the dark hair said, and she could see the lines of concern in his face, and in his warm brown eyes. Coming to her feet, she lifted the sword up looking at it, but now it just seemed to be an ordinary blade..

"Awfully big sword for a girl such as you dont you think?" He says, "No mind though, I suppose one can be whatever they want to be, as long as they believe." He would throw a wink her way, and then look down towards Midgar. "I take it you are from the city. Must be interesting."

"I uh.. was living in the city.. but I am.. moving, I think." Phira stated matter-of factly, carrying the sword to the car and putting it in the back seat. "As for this, one never knows when they may need something like this to fend some would-be assailant off. " She said with a toothy smile. He would cock his head but before he could speak she went on: "Do you live near here?"

"Yes." He grinned, motioning to a hillock nearby. "My house is just over that hill. It would only take a few minutes to walk there." 

Phira shook her head,convincing him she had a better way. They would ride back in her car; she wanted to keep it, and the sword, nearby. The men in the black suits might find her again. She didn't mention to the man anything about this, but instead said to him as they climbed in the car "My name is Phira."

"Jesse is my name. " He said with a slight smirk, pulling back long autumn brown hair. As they rode they exchanged little bits of information; she avoided anything recent because she didn't know if he could be trusted. He didn't push, either. It was hard not to like the young man, his laid-back easy nature made him seem very different from those she knew.

"Here we are." Jesse said as they pulled into a small yard. looking around, She didn't see a house.. Then it occured to her that the hill they parked on WAS the house.. Above her was a small corner of a concrete block, a small slit in the have been a military bunker, she mused. Getting out Jesse went to the side and opened a large metal door, motioning her inside. Phira climbed out, and followed morbidly curious.

"Welcome to my home." What she saw was a total shock: a bunker that hosted al the furnishing and trappings of a castle. "inherited it. I did. my family has lived here for 30 years. So, what brings you out form the city?" He said sitting on a couch and turning on several monitors.. information scrolled by, Phira wandered around examining some of the outmoded and outdated items. "I came looking for something. I was told to.. in a dream. I know that sounds silly, doesn't it?" She said, a half sigh.

"No.. the sword, right? You know, its been here as long as my family has been.." Jesse said tapping key on a keyboard. a file came up and a picture of a young man with dark hair. "Belonged to a Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. His official status is listed as M.I.A. but, It is said he died on the spot where you found that sword, a fact which only surfaced some years after his death." Jesses' fingers flew over the keys pulling the information.

"Try this name: Sephiroth." Phira said and she had no sooner had the name off her lips then Jesse stopped typing, turning to her. " I don't need to look Him up. The Nightmare. My parents told me about him: 

"I guess before I was born, he tried to destroy the world and was defeated not once, but twice. Says here Cloud Strife was.. Oh thats how he got so famous." Jesse mused, smiling to her as he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks. " At least you know who he is." Phira cast him a scathing glance then looked back to the screen with Zack on it.. why was he the key? "What else can you tell me about Zack?"

"Well, other than what I told you, very little. Alot of Shinras' files were lost or destroyed during Sephiroths' attempts at world domination. I can tell you, he was born in Gongaga. Thats really it. Well, this is something." Jesse scooted closer to the screen a moment peering intently. "Seems theres a footnote here. 'Aerith, church in the slums.' Huh, curious. " Phira pondered this as he went on digging, rattling on about the SOLDIER program.

"Wait see what you can find on that name, Aerith." She said squeezing his shoulder gently. Jesse nodded, but nothing came up specific. " Theres too many results without a last name." Phira hummed a moment, running her fingers through her hair.. "Wait, try Gainsborough."

With that he brought up the Turk file on Aerith, and when the picture came up, Phira knew. "Mother," She whispered, reaching out to the monitor. " Wha?" Jesse said looking up at her curiously, interrupting his rant. "Nothing. You say she lived in a church in the slums? It makes sense.." she said, then told him about the tunnel from her building and where it ended. "Where is she now?"

After a few more taps, Jesse frowned at what he found. "Dead. She was.. murdered." He trailed off, then looked up a moment. " I am so sorry. thats a horrible thing." She would read a moment. " But it doesn't say who killed her." Phira thought of the sword.. perhaps this Zack had done it?

13.

After the evening meal, Jesse showed her around his home, finally taking her to a room some ways below ground. " You'll be safe here. The door locks from the inside so, you don't have to worry. "Jesse said casually, finding blankets and pillows for her. "Not that I do anyways. besides, you seem harmless enough." She teased, taking the blankets and such with a grateful thanks. " I really appreciate don't have-"

"The heck I don't." Jesse said stepping to the door. "You aren't exactly fit to drive long distance just yet. Well, goodnight." He said, flicking off the light and leaving the door cracked. she didnt close it, she really trusted the new friend she had made. Besides, she mused to herself.. He is much cuter than Cloud. Anyone that cute Cannot possibly be dangerous. This made Phira giggle, and it was with that thought she drifted off.

--end chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare returns

Riverside Blues (with toast)

14.

The next morning, Phira awoke the the smell of cooking; not only that, but the delicious smells were unlike anything that she had ever smelled before. That alone drew her hunger to a peak causing her stomach to ache in hungry revolt. Flipping the covers aside she pulled her sundress on and stepped barefoot through the conctrete structure. Not far from her room was a small galley, where Jesse was busy cooking whatever it was giving off the sensuously delicious food smells. Padding back to her room unseen and unheard, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the other dress, quickly changing.

Jesse seemed now to be fully embroiled in what he was doing, and didnt hear her re-enter. Setting her bag on the tablle with a soft thump, then Phira spoke in a warm tone after fixing her hair: "Whats for breakfast, mister?" She squeaked then slapped a hand over her mouth. Jesse turmed and laughed gently. "Theres some juice there, you sound a little parched." He said humming now some random old tune.. Phira poured a glass and gulped a little down, then spoke again. "What smells so wonderful?"

"A variety of things. Eggs, toast: you know.. Breakfast." He said piling heaps of food on two plates. "Hope your hungry, all the meals are army sized portions. I have to either cook a little and hope the rest doesn't go bad, or cook it all and put it in the cold storage units.." Jesse would scoop eggs out a pan, motioning to the large bag on the counter with a corner cut out. Phira leaned over and peered at the writing.. "Powdered eggs. Huh, was your family soldiers?" She mused, and Jesse shook his head emphatically. "No, my father was a really high-ranked executive in Shinra twenty years ago. he was killed, and my mother was brought here for her safety. She died of the Geostigma later, an apparently incurable case that wasn't infectious in any way." Jesse cast the pan off the stove, perhaps harder than he intended; it crashed into the back of the stove with a heavy clang.

"They said she was a carrier, and all they could do.. all I could do, was watch her waste away, like the disease itself had a vendetta, a slow, methodical vendetta." he said in a soft whisper, then he turned smiling a soft, sad smile. "When she died, she left me a considerable sum but, I chose to leave it where it was and only use it little at a time. Guess it was payoff money from Shinra for causing my fathers death. So instead of some mansion which I would have hated because it would be big and very empty. I stayed here. Besides, it has a nice view of the city."

Phira giggled at this, sipping her juice and letting it was coolnes down her throat seeming to revitalize it, then she set her glass aside after a small but painful silence. "I am sorry for your loss, Jesse, I can't imagine though what thats like. I can't even tell you what my parents look like. I never got to meet them, I don't really know who they are." That was a small lie, she had SOME idea but she liked Jesse and didn't want to scare him off with her fathers legacy. When he set a plate in front of her with a quiet nod she poked the eggs, continuing her own story: "I grew up with a woman named Luska I found out was not my mother.. But, she is a kind woman, so, I guess I had a mother too.. But she wasn't.. you know." Phira took a bite then nodded. " For powdered eggs these are quite good."

"Its because I use real milk not the powdered stuff lying around.. I hate that stuff. "Jesse said the last in a sort of mock-scretive whisper causing her to blush a tiny bit as he leaned closer and she could smell oil, leather, steel and a hint of cologne. When he laughed at his joke so did she, watching how warm and full of life he seemed and yet stil she felt ackward when she was near him, unable to really express what she felt.

"Anyways, " He continued, breaking her self-reflective moment, "I said I don't buy a mansion and some things in life are just worth the cost." Jesse pulls a jug of milk from a small fridge, "I go to the market in Midgar every Sunday. you know the one in the Old Slums." he says sitting down with his own breakfast, and they began eating in earnest. After breakfast Phira went back to her car which still sat just as she had left it. unlocking the door she opened it, letting the heat sort of float out a moment before reaching in the back and picking up the rusted blade she had acquired the day before. It felt warm but not hot to her touch, almost a lifeblood warm which sent a shiver up her back.. or..

"Whats up?" Jesse said as he came up behind her, she hadn''t heard him, or did she? turning around she lofted the blade. " I dunno. I just sort of hoped.. Picking it up again might yield some answers." Flipping it over gently in her hands, Phira ran her hand along the side of the blade. "Ow! still sharp, too." she said setting it aside and looking at her thumb which had draped over the edge a litle far and had been bitten by the edge. "Let me look at that," Jesse said, then taking her hand he wrapped a piece of cloth around it. "Lets get it cleaned up, that blade is pretty rusty and that could give-"

" I know. Lets go. " she said pulling her hand from his quickly and walking to the entrance to his compound, her heart hammering in her ears and her body flush from his touch. warm as the blade was, his touch sent an electric warmth all over her body. She trembled as she walked to the door, then she realized it wasn't his touch, per se.. " Jesse.." She started weakly, then collapsed.

15.

Jesse managed to catch her before she hit the ground, moving with uncanny speed he didn't even know he had. Wrapping her in his arms he let Phira to the ground very gently her feverish skin dry and almost parchement-like. "Oh no, you're burning up. We have to get you inside. " Jesse carried her in and down to the medical bay, a large and very clean but apparently not-often used area of his compound. laying her on a bed he first cleaned the cut thinking if Phira had been poisoned it would explain alot. Using the medical scanners and other devices he used his limited schooling of medicine to narrow it down.

After retreiving the blade and determining there was no poison, Jesse found an odd bacteria in her blood he had never seen before. Upon closer examination and comparison, he found her cells were tainted with Jenova cells, indicating maybe the cut infected her with some dormant strain of Geostigma. It was while Jesse was studying the compiled data that Phira woke up, sitting up weakly. "What happened?"

"You fainted, or more correctly, passed out. I have some bad news.. you have Geostigma, that cut I think is what infected you." Coming to the tableside he helped her down off it, but she was still too wobbly to walk. After a failed attempt at it Jesse put Phira back up on the bed. "you stay put, you are really sick, though I have never seen Geostigma work so fast.. I know there is a cure, in most cases.. unless it is the strain my mom had. If it is, theres nothing that can be done."

Phira laid back, she didn't think to mention Sephiroth was her father; who knows what her blood carried? And if she got the Geostigma, then what effect was it going to have? Soon enough her thoughts drifted as she once again fell asleep.

16.

_Sephira, the time has come, you must surrender yoursellf to my will. Once you do, I will be able to re-enter the world and find Mother; and restore all of us to the Promised Land._

_Wait.. I just.. give up my body? what if I refuse?_

a horrible agony swept over her, unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life. In the physical world, her body arced with the pain as the Geostigma began to rip through her cells at an accelerated rate. Jesse could only watch helplessly as he watched the disease ravage her body and then.. as quick as it came to the surface it seemed to submerge itself again in her form, all traces of it gone save a few morks on her inner thighs which escaped Jesses' notice.

_Refuse and I will kill you, slowly. I can give you pain more exquisite than anything you have ever known.. or, you can join me, and I will end your pain.._

_No, _she said to him, annd she actually muttered the word, "no." in a soft whisper. _I know what you are, father, a monst-_

Pain burned every nerve with the fire of a thousand suns. _Submit to me girl.._ he said in a deathly sharp whisper.

_No! _Thrashing in the bed she began to recite the word _No_ over and over... Finally her eyes snapped open and she screamed the word, her voice tinged with pain, fear and Geostigma devastated Phiras' inert form but, then like a wave, a light swept over her and the disease began to fade.

_Phira? Phira follow my voice._

_Mother?_

She could hear Sephiroths' voice still, but the pain began to ease and she concentrated on Aeriths' voice. _Mother, I'm coming!_

When the light faded, the Geostigma was gone from Phira, but with it the last guard against the inevitable..

17.

Elsewhere... as our tale had begun..

The homeless man toddled his way under the bridge, after a semi-successful day of panhandling and scrapping together change he managed to buy a rather large chicken, and now he began to make his way back to the camp he called home to enjoy his feast when a small oblong box caught his eye. "Eh?" he cackled, "whas thish?"

It shone with a newness of expensive technology and of course, greed go the better of the poor man. The bum approached the box hands out, and too late he saw the glow of material.. Once he was close enough it lashed out and took ahold of his hands, sinking quickly through his skin and causing him to scream in agony. Quickly, methodically it took over his body wracking it in pain, and without a sound, he fell over, seemingly dead. A black ooze began to creep out of his skins' pores, and soon, covered his entire form. As the hours passed, the goo dried forming something of a shell that entirely obscured what was inside.

It wasn't death, but metamorphisis: Hours, then days. At the moment Phira rejected Sephiroths' re-emergence through her with Aeriths' help, The cocoon cracked, and from it, Like some horror from days past, He arose again.

Sephiroth.

---End chapter 5---


	6. Chapter 6: Number of the Beast

Disclaimer: Ok, another character appears in this chapter, but only in this chapter because he dies. I know, I know, I am SOOOOOOOO going to get eighty tons of hate mail for it. But as long as Square isn't gonna sue me, then ok. Other than that, Build a bridge and get over it, we all die eventually. At least he went with style. and for all of you who would be foolish to send me letters thanking me for doing it, DON'T. he was a hero and a warrior, period. I gave him an honorable death, don't make it out to be some great thing because it isn't. With all that said, I hope you are going.. "WHO THE HELL DID YOU KILL?????"

guess you will have to read and find out. Ain't no rest for the wicked, baby. And nothing in life is free, not even victory.

Chapter 6a

Number of the Beast

"Woe to you O earth and sea,

for the Devil sends the Beast with wrath,

because he knows that time is short.

Let him who hath understanding reckon the Number of the Beast,

for it is a human number.

that number, is 666."

-Vincent Price voice-over form the song "Number of the Beast"

by Iron Maiden

----

18.

_Phira?  
Yes, mother?  
Hes' come. I had to stop him from entering you, and I let him go. I'm sorry, I failed you._

_No mother, its ok. Let him go? Mother what are you talking about?_

a white flash....

Phira was flying.. or more correctly, floating, above a building in a place she didn't recognize. floating down to it almost against her will she flew through walls and other solid objects with a literal etherial grace. Coming to a lab, she could see Luska tied to a table, several doctors working around her. On one side in a glass case a very long bloodstained sword, on the other, a device that looked like a cold storage unit of some kind. The scientists around her opened the case and began to swab the blade, putting the swabs in solution and then into a centrifuge.

_Thats me, Phira. That is where the part of me in you comes from._

_Thats' it? it doesn't seem... fair._

on the other side, one of the scientists had opened the cylindrical top of the cold storage unit and carefully extracted what could only be described as a vial of unusual looking liquid. Once the centrifuges had finished, the liquid was filtered off and added to what came from the cold storage unit. Phira peered closer to the vial after one of the men loaded a syringe. "Gene Therapy AS-6 Cubed. weird." the man went to the table where Luska was and set up a machine that would eventually be used to inject the fetus she carried with the therapy..

_I don't think I want to see any more._

_I don't blame you, Phira. _The scene would fade away._ Luska really is your mother, But you have three parents, and now I fear The General has come, to claim his 'parental right'._

_Why? why did they do this to me?_

_I don't know, Phira. I kept him cocooned in the Lifestream, that is until he tried to use you to re-enter the world._

_Why me. _Phira felt overwhelmed. _Why is he using me? You kept him cocooned, then that means he can be stopped._

_Yes, but only for a time. Use the sword, Phira. Find your true path and bring this to an end again. Find the power within you._

Chapter 6b.

Sephiroth quickly took control of Gongaga. Nibelheim. Costa Del Sol. Like a wave of fury the Nightmare siezed these places, displacing or killing anyone who stood in his way. Of course, the one-time heroes who stopped him before rose to meet him once again but, he surpressed them with his right hand, isolating them from each other then killing them off-hand; his time in isolation had made his powers grow exponentially and given him full mastery and there was nothing any of them could do to even slow him down.

All the heroes but one. Of Course, he saved Clouds' death for the last, because now only one persons' death would give him the pleasure he believed Clouds' demise once would have given him. Living now in Wutai with Yufi, Cloud Strife had no indication of what had happened; Sephiroth had deployed his WEAPONs with such swift surety and in such force that the time it took for the news of this to reach Wutai was all the time he needed to close the final gap.

The new services had displayed the massive death and destruction, and it was there, sitting in the warm sun watching this tragic and horiffying news when a shadow darker than death crossed Cloud as he watch with unbelieving eyes. The silouette was so familiar that Cloud didn't think he only reacted, but time had caught up to him and though still more the warrior than a dozen men, this was no match for Sephiroth at the height of his power. Cloud no more than cleared the arm of the chair, spinning mid motion but all he heard was a whisper; nothing more and the shadow vanished, a moment later the NIghtmares' Masamune blade erupted through the white shirt Cloud wore, a tide of red stain quickly issuing out. Clouds' eyes went wide, grapsing the blade and weakly trying to push it out.

"I am sorry Cloud." Sephiroth said in a cold, almost wistful tone, and then it was over. it was a quick death, and Sephiroth would fling Cloud aside, now only one goal on his mind. Midgar, and his daughter.

Chapter 6c.

Phira also heard of the destruction of the cities quickly followed by the news of Clouds' death. She sat, letting the gravity of it all sink in. In her life, the world was a place of lasting peace, that was now shattered by the grave knowledge her father, Sephiroth, had returned. Jesse watched the news with his own growing horror. "They've taken Nibelheim, burned Junon, Wutai, and Costa Del Sol and by all indications, His WEAPONs are on their way here en masse. I think its time to go." He breathed quietly, but Phira had already left.

On the surface she climbed into her car and started it up. Putting it into reverse she backed up, and a familiar face popped into the window half scaring the life from her. "Forget something?" Jesse quipped as he shoved her sword (or more rightly, Zacks' sword) into the back seat. "I'm coming with you." He said walking in front of the car so Phira could not just pull away. Jesse got in and then they drove into Midgar, where he guided her to a hangar where he had some pilot friends, and soon they were aboard a swift aircraft and on their way. Phira marvelled at it, she had never flown before but then she realized, things had never been so dire that it was required.

During the journey Jesse watched Phira with growing worry, she had become quiet and brooding as they quickly made the journey to Wutai. Once they touched down the sight that greeted them was one so horrific those brooding thoughts flew away: No living thing could be seen, anywhere. No people, no animals.. It was as though he had slaughtered every living thing. Dead insects lay feet up on the ground, dead birds littered the streets as buildings flamed and collapsed into fiery graves. Dead snakes and other things just lay about in more grotesque condition than a body should or could describe, the words fail to come that does so much carnage and death justice.

Sephiroth had literally killed them all.

It was on the street where she found Cloud, he had crawled from the burning wreckage and collapsed defiantly in the street, Phira ran to Cloud kneeling beside him and felt a wave of pity: his blonde-gray hair was matted with blood, his face covered in cuts and his clothes matted in blood. Phira gently hefted him in her arms, marvelling at how light he seemed.

"Se-" Cloud said gazing up with a confused look. Then his eyes focused a little and a look of puzzlement came to his face. "You're not him." Phira nodded slowly brushing the hair from his face. "Shh, you're pretty badly hurt. helps is coming just lie sti-" She felt Clouds' form convulse a little, then he smiled up to her. "There is no time, I guess what goes around really does come around, after all. Listen to me.." he whispered, forcing Phira to lean closer so she could hear. "Nothing is total. No one part of you controls the rest unless you let it. You Phira are something unique, not just by blood." 

She nodded her eyes stinging with tears now, and she shook knocked them aside with a rough hand, but then she felt his hand on hers. "It's ok to cry. It is what separates you from him, you can grieve, and become better for it. Se-.. Sephiroth never had that, I think. But a greater power than that is in you. the power.. " he would look at Jesse and smile.. " To love, and be loved. Your mother knew all about that, and I think it is something she gave to you." Cloud shook again this time more violently, his breath labored. " the time is near Phira, you have to find your father.. Only you can stop him now. I know this.."

"How? Why me?" She cried, " Don't die, I need you.. I can't fight him." she would whisper. " I am afraid." but he laughed a little spittle and blood frothing on his lips, she was so unlike his nemesis.. "Your mother.. told me.. " His voice began to fade a bit.. then singing, or what seemed like singing, the most divine sound: "Mother?"

a small chuckle: _we went through this before, didn't we?  
_

Phira heard the voice now too, her heart both heavy and lightened by it: "I'm scared." Cloud said his form growing more lax now the tension leaving his form. But the voice spoke to him saying: _Do not be afraid. I am here with you, Cloud. we all are, waiting to bring you home again._

Cloud nodded gently, then looked at Phira.. "Good luck." He whispered, and then gave a sort of relieved sigh as his last breath left him.

19.

Clouds' body had faded into the lifestream, but it didn't seem right for there to be no sign of a great heros' passing.. So she took the sword from her car and, on the spot where he had given up his life she drove it hard into the earth.. Phira knew she would probably have needed this to fight Sephiroth but now, it felt like it needed to be here with the fallen hero. Standing in the fading sun looking west, the cool winds blowing off the sea and sending the plumes of smoke offshore behind them.

"So now what?" Jesse said, coming up behind her to stand a little to one side and behind. He felt her pain, her loss. Her confusion and he wanted to be there for her.. With her but, he didn't want to intrude. Then she turned to him and did the most surprising thing: She took ahold of his hand, pressing it to her heart. " I made a promise back there.. I have to find The Nightmare, and end this, once and for all." Jesses' eyes went wide and then and only then did it dawn on him by looking at her who she really was.: "You're.. Oh wow." he said shaking his head. "Far out. you are his damn daughter."

Phira sighed, then began to head back to the flightline where their ride was waiting. " Yes I am, thats why I have to end this, I am the only one left now who can." Jesse would take her arm stopping her. "Wait I.. I know we just met and I really like you alot but.. are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he is the single deadliest person on any planet.. can you.. You know." he said leaving the thought to hang there.

Not missing a beat Phira smiled, taking his hand and then heading for their ride. "We're about to find out." As he went along, he began to protest about leaving the sword behind but, she drug him to the helicopter and then pushed him against the side, kissing him. He kissed back after being stunned and then she shoved him inside climbing in behind. "For good luck." she said with a giggle, then making herself serious looking as she climbed into the cockpit and put on a helmet, readying for takeoff as the pilot rean the preflight checks.

Jesse sat in the back, the back of his hand pressed to his lips a moment as though he could not bear to not feel that warmth against them. Had things been different he would have taken her home and they could have shared more than a flight back home. Good luck, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7: Mother

The fires burned with an intensity that could be seen for miles and the bodies were stacked like cordwood.. They drove slow, almost as though to rush past it all would be to do those who died a grievous injustce; Phira put a cloth over her nose and mouth turning away, fighting the urge to be sick. 

Jesse kept driving trying to focus on the road instead. He swore he saw people he knew but pushed the idea from his mind, it was thinking like that that would create an air of hopelessness. he knew that they would have died for nothing then, if they had only known when they got here.. things might have been different.

--

When they arrived in Midgar it was as it always had been, a bustling metropolis bristling with life and vibrance, but as they arrived in this shining city, so did The Nightmare, at the front of his 'army'. From opposite ends of the city, the forces of darkness swept into Midgar and began their assault. At first as Jesse and Phira began to cross towards the center of the city everything seemed normal, but then they began to see the smoke, a wave of fires that began to grow.

Then they saw the flocks of people feeling, some heading underground and some just running for their lives. "This way!" Phira breathed as the wind shifted and the sun was blotted from the sky by the black clouds. Grey tendrils began to pour through the streets and the haze obscured their vision. Jesse grabbed ahold of Phiras' hand and it brought a smile to her face though the cloth over her face. If things had been different...

"This way!" She shouted over the din of screams and shouting voices.. Now they also heard something else, something that made the hair on Jesses' neck stand on end. The screams of the dead and dying. Phira turned, heading down to the rail station that was between the upper and lower plates. " this way, we have to get out of sight."

They managed to just get inside the tunnel when the mouth of it collapsed, sealing them in darkness.

--

"Jesse, can you hear me?" Phira coughed in the dark, and then a light shined in the darkness illuminating the motes of dust as they hung suspended in the air as though gravity no longer had any purchase on them. " yeah, hold on." he smiled then turned around, heading into where the conduit box was for the lights. after a minute of searching, he found a few switches and threw them; a violent shower of sparks was emitted (which caused him to leap back in surprise) and then the main lights flickered and dimly came on.

"Emergency lights courtesy of Shinra Corporation. I remember my mother telling me about them installing all kinds of things, 'wonderous things' she called them." he chuckles but then he gave a sad shrug. "I guess a backup generator to her was a wonderful thing. we never had one, not until after she died, sadly." Phira drew closer, she took his hand. "They are wonderous, right now. We can see. Now," she said with a hefty exhale and a cough. "We need to find a way out. There is no telling whats going on above us. " But they both knew what was going on, neither of them really wanted to think about it right now so they diverted their attention to the task at hand.

The station proper was empty but about 50 feet out was a train stalled on the rails, its doors even stood open as though beckoning them to come and take a ride. " That train, " Phira said motioning, her hand actually swirling cleared air through the dust and stirring it in front of her again, " we can use it to ride doen to the lower plate. Maybe there we can find a way back up to the city." Jesse nodded but then pointed.. "But its fifty feet out on bare rails, the ties are gone. How on earth are we gonna get out there?"

"We're gonna have to cross the rails, tightrope style. Can you do that?" Jesse shook his head. "I am deathly afraid of heights. There's no way I can do it." Phira frowned then looked back across wistfully, and said in a defiant tone. " I can make it." Jesse squeezed her hand a little, fearing by the sound in her voice she was really going to try it. "It's toooo dangerous, please don't."

When she turned her head to him Jesse recioled, her eyes were a funny purple and gold color and the tone of her voice was an icy darkness like being trapped in arctic ice.. " Don't presume to tell me anything." she looked away again unsure why she said it like that, shaking her head she looked back and her eyes had changed to a more normal color. "I mean, We have to get out of here, people are dying up there and I am the only one who can save them." Jesse nodded, unsure what to make of all this. He knew now she was Sephiroths' daughter, Heir of the Nightmare. buuut...

"Ok. But be careful. Here," he said finding some rope in a ultility closet and bringing it back. "We can use this as a safety line if you fall. Phira nodded and smiled. "Good idea, way better than my daredevil insanity just so we can hitch a ride. " they had a laugh over that, and it broke the tension thankfully. "Now tie me up.. I mean, off." she said giving them both another fit of laughter. " I knew what you meant." Jesse chuckled without apology for the slightly stern way of tying the knot. "Easy, I might bruise." Phira said with a mock pout. It was like they had known each other forever.

---

29 years before the same destruction had come to Nibelheim, more recently Wutai had been left lifeless by the same forceful hand. Sephiroth admired his handiwork once again, he could sense his goals were near and that he could finish what he had started almost 30 years before. He had a tenuous grip on his daughters' mind, and he could sense her happiness, it repulsed him as all living, loving things repulsed him. His darkness was soo deep, so terrible, he lashed out with his mind to her forcing her to lash out at the one she loved in hopes of severing their kinship.

When that seemed to fail (her mind was not as weak as Clouds' therefore it only lasted a few heartbeats before she broke his hold) he turned her mind to a feat so daring and stupid, she would die attempting it and thus clear his path for him. But, he didn''t count on a number of things, one of which was an X-factor called love and friendship. he had friends once, when he was at the prime, but that was before.. before..

Mother.

-----

Mother, do you think they'll drop the bomb...

Mother do you think they'll like this song?

- Pink Floyd

---

" Ok all tied off, but uh.. I can't guarantee that... Umm.." Jesse stopped his words hitching in his throat. "That I am a great knot-maker but.." He didn't want to tel her the rope might give, or that maybe something else awful could happen. Phira tested the knots then nodded. " Its' fine. I know your nervous but, as a girl, I used to do more daring things. I'll be fine." she took his hands and kissed then ten started out on the rail. "Wait!" Jesse shouted to her, taking the loose end of the rope and tying it to a grommet set in the concrete. "There. No use having you tied to a rope if the other end isn't tied to anything." Jesse said sheepishly. She nodded then started again out onto the rail and into bare space. Phira cat-crawled along the beam. 10 feet, fifteen feet.. she began to finally make progress when the strangest thing seemed to sweep over her..

----

Mother do you think they'll try to break, my balls?

Oooooh Aaah, Mother should I build The Wall?

-Pink Floyd

---

Sephiroth saw it as she saw it though not everything, as Phira crawled out on the rail.. a small, mirthless smile one would imagine looked more fitting on a shark. "Stupid child. You think you could be like me.. Now I guess I have to show that your mothers' weakness denies your chance for the Promised Land." The Nightmare lashed out at her mind with his own, a shrieking blow to her ego using his own as a press to crush her will and break her concentration, forcing her to fall to a perilous death.

And fall she did, he watched her tumble from the rail and then everything went foggy.. there was a moment though as though he felt as though he was not alone.. Sephiroth whirled but none was there to greet him, he stood in the lonely street with the burning, lifeless city around him.

---

the feeling started in her gut, Phira felt violently ill but at the same time a prickling fire raged up her spine.. it was like being hit with a death-curse, like dying by inches on a steep downhill. She teetered and vaguely heard Jesse scream something, then she fell over the side and was plunging into nothing..

She had a vague sensation like floating a second or flying, perhaps until she was jerked by the rope going taut. Hanging there the feeling faded quickly and it was then she heard, no FELT the cold smile cross Sephiroths' lips. She saw flashes, then.. she saw everything that was his lives and the afterlife trapped in the Lifesteream, and more. it was as though history had been dumped into her memory, tearing at her mind with the truth. Phira went limp on the end of the rope and Jesse began to reel her up frantically, Phiras' seemingly lifeless form hanging there.

---

29 years before, the day after Aeriths' death

Luska had been bathing in the pool of water, not so much bathing as meditating being a very spiritual sort. as she floated she thought she heard a voice which caused her to sit up and look around.. Luska, being only about 12 and easily spooked looked around nervously but saw nobody. after fifteen minutes of making sure she was alone, she laid back into the waters and floated, relaxing and letting it carry her to that other place, beyond this place.

_Luska,_ the voice said again, a womans voice that was the most beautiful, serene thing she had ever felt, _ I have a task for you, I need you to carry something until the day comes you must give it to another._ Luska thought, _ Why me? _

There was a giggle, _Because silly girl, you're innocent, though that will not last for much longer. look down. _Luska sat up in the water and then she saw it, the small white marble-like object floating a few feet underwater from her. without having to be prompted to, she reached out anf grabbed it at which point the water itself was filled with a pure, shining light though the light waws not a harsh glare but a soft, warm glow. _Carry this with you, and on the day you have a family of your own you will know what's to be done._

---

Some years later, a man would approach Luska, asking if she wanted to be a part of an experiment which (she was told) would cure disease and possibly end hunger. These were not lies, the dead do not suffer from disease and they do not hunger, the men in white coats offered her alot of money in order to give her body to science. They did not tell her of the consequences, nor the real reason why they were doing this. but, the offer was lucrative, and tempting indeed.

And so she did.

Two years passed, and during this time she had been injected sveral hundred times with no seeming change, then finally.. the day had come. Luska was tied to a table, several doctors working around her. On one side in a glass case a very long bloodstained sword, on the other, a device that looked like a cold storage unit of some kind. The scientists around her opened the case and began to swab the blade, putting the swabs in solution and then into a centrifuge. On the other side, one of the scientists had opened the cylindrical top of the cold storage unit and carefully extracted what could only be described as a vial of unusual looking liquid. Once the centrifuges had finished, the liquid was filtered off and added to what came from the cold storage unit. Luska could barely read the print on the bottle when it was set down not far form her head after one of the men loaded a syringe. "Gene Therapy AS-6 Cubed. Is this going to hurt?" The man went to the table where Luska was and set up a machine that would eventually be used to inject the fetus she carried with the therapy.. "No, you won't feel anything more than a pinch." The scientist said, starting the machine..

What ensued was the worst pains she would ever endure, now or ever again.

---

After she awoke it seemed like every other time when they had done a procedure, again she felt no different; after several tests they released her to go home. As though fate itself had a hand in what was to come, she met a young man that day as she awaited the train to return to her home, an abandoned Shinra building secretly leased by the men in white coats. The young man, a simple flower vendor from the slums below, was on his way to sell a batch of azalias. They talked foor the whole time they waited, the whole trip to the upper plate, and almost to a point where she made a wrong turn going home. After parting ways she wandered home, hoping in her heart she would see him again.

And she would, of course. they would eventually get married, and that was where things began to roll downhill...

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8:Sephiroths' Daughter

Dedication: this is the next to last chapter, and this is where it all comes to a point. I dedicate this last chapter to my own mother who, in essence, was the single greatest driving force in my life. Shes' been gone now for 6 years, and in that time I realized what her influence really meant.

I began this story because someone I love very much and who is still very much among the living believed I could, but in writing I realized I too was listening to ghosts from the past and I could hear her voice saying: _Finish the game, Phillip. You have the momentum. _ And so I leave the rest of the dedication until the end, because now, we finish the game, my gentle reader; so take my hand, close your eyes, and imagine the end with me.

Chapter 8

The Dark Gospel

Once Jesse pulled her back up, she just opened her eyes. " I know why now, I see now." she kept muttering.. brushing the locks of silver and blue hair from her eyes, hewore the worry on his face that told a thousand tales. "Phira, can you hear me. " Phira gaze up and smiled. " am I dead? is this heaven?" it was such a strange thing to hear it made Jessde laugh, "Nope. Still in a train station and I don't think anyone would call THIS mess, heaven."

Phira smiled up and gently touched his face. "Oh I don't know, I think I could get sort of used to this. But," she said rolling over to her hands annd knees and slowly getting up. " I have a bad guy to stop and a world to save." It was at that moment Jesse him self had a flash of what was to come, and his heart fell, he knew before today was over, he would lose her.

Phira saw his expression and then put an arm around him turnhing him back towards the the rails. " Now what do you say I go get us a ride and we go kick my dads' ass back to the afterlife, hmm? maybe, get coffee afterward?" she grinned, then tenatively started back out on the rail. Jesse could only watch in amazement, had it been him that took the fall she did there was no way you could get him on that rail. She seemed totally fearless, totally in control..

Totally the woman of his dreams.

She stood up now, walking on the beam as though she walked on solid ground, her feet seeming to find the rail of their own volition as she made her way to the train car. Jesse watched simply stupified at her courage, so much so he didn't hear the footfalls behind him, how could one hear a shadows' whisper?

Phira made it to the car, crawling along the side looking forward to her goal and once she could pull hersellf into the door way she rushed to the back of the car. " Jesse, look! I made it! I mad-" she could see Jesse smiling and waving from the station, and then a long, thin stell bloom erupted from his chest, travelling almost four feet from it before haliting.. Jesses' lips moved wordlesslessly and then he went limp.

"Nooooo!" Phira her whole body going tense and then she lashed out with her heart knowing almost instinctively if Sephiroth could do it, so could she. The blade vanished and Jesse sank to the floor, the silouette behind him quickly vanishing. "This is not the end, girl. only the beginning of your End." he breathed unbelieving her mind could batter his so easily. she was so strong.. now Sephiroth for the first time ever in his life, was afraid for his life, no, for his very exsistence because now he knew he was vunerable, and what he was to the 'lesser beings', Sephira, Sephiroths' daughter, was to the Nightmare himself. Superior.

Sephiroth battered the thought aside sure it was some mind-trick she had attempted to plant there, moving quickly he sliced his way through the fallen stone and concrete with a blow that would hhave blasted a mountain a few inches off its' base. Angrily he moved off unawares that his daughter had brought the train back to the station and now made her way to where Jesse lay fallen.

" Jesse, I'm here." Phira breathed tears stinging her eyes now. putting her hands over the wound she began to pray.. it was instinct taking over in a way, she knew if she prayed the lifestream would answer. And nothing happened.

Setting him gently on the floor she looked around, picking up a piece of broken pipe she methodically stakled after The Nightmare, bent on avenging the loss of the one man in the world she could have fallen in love with.. as she began to storm out she relived every moment with Jesse and realized that it was too late: she already had fallen in love and now, her father took him from her. it was then she saw the light, literally, it was like walking into total whiteness.

--

_Phira, listen. He is trying to draw you to him. Trying to make you angry and emotional so you will make mistakes, and fail. But you Won't fail. _ Aeriths' voice came from all around her now. _He is going ot be ok, but you have to listen carefuly, and do just what I say. _ The voice whispered to her, and the pipe in her hand began to roll away.. and something else was pressed against her hand and it instinctively curled around the pommel, it was the sword she thought she left behind. another voice spoke to her the male voice she recognized but had no name to go with it. _You'll need this, Phira. _Cloud, she thought and smiled.. _Remember what I told you._

Phira smiled, her hand tightened and she raised the sword before her and for a moment she saw them all reflected in the blade: Zack, on one side, Cloud on the other both flanking her mother. " I will remember." she said, and then she was standing at the tunnels' mouth, alone.

--_-_

She stood there, the ashes of Midgar blowing around her feet now, the smoke clogging the air in thick acrid tendrils. her dark green eyes, stained with tears, looked around the city and took in the wonder and devestation. Sephiroth walked through the smoke his steps ringing out like dark bells ringing the deathknell for the world. Sephira sank to her knees the blade in her hand rolling to her fingertips the steel clattering hollowly on the concrete.

"Isn't this what you wanted, to be a Goddess?" Her father said, his long blade drooping under her chin and lifting it so their eyes met. Phira could see the forms of others, dead or dying behind him, the ground a sick red and black from the blood and ashes.. "No, not like this." She said, then in another breath, putting a foot under her now she rose.. she came only to his shoulder, but as imposing as he was she was just as much so. "Father, stop this." 

"You would defy me, at the moment of our victory?" he would turn slightly, the hot winds whipping his hair and obscuring his fine-boned features. a few steps put between them, then: "Ingrate. Traitor." he said his voice quickly growing cold, "You have served your purpose, Sephira. You were meant to be my vessel, but instead you allowed me to free myself." With a flash of movement he impaled her shoulder, the blade sinking sickly through her arm. "You have outlived your usefulness. I will rejoin Mother, and this will all end."

He flicked his arm and her form slammed through a window and crumpled against the back wall sinking from sight. "None can stand before me now." Sephiroth said quietly, but then he heard what sounded like singing a moment then a voice: "I pity you, Father, you knew love and friendship once, and you threw it away to chase an illusion of freedom, and let yourself be bound in chains forever. Chains of hate and ego." Sephira said, holding her sword in her good hand. she limped out of the smoke, circling him now the blood running down her shirt a seeming trifle at the moment. " And my name..." she panted her eyes a defiant green, "is Phira. Remember it." she smiled.

Sephiroth struck with a scorpion-like quickness but much to his surprise, Sephira was already guarded and returned the strike with one of her own, just as sure and deadly. Sephiroth smiled, kicking off the ground and flying up and Phira followed suit; sparks flew as the two entered wholly mortal combat against each other, father and daughter; darkness and light, life and death. A black wing sprung from his back as he drove her to the ground with blow after withering blow a cold cackle frothing from his lips, assured victory was his..

Knocking her back into the side of a burning automobile, he flicked the blood, her blood, from his blade. he coiled but as he did she lifted her head and, as though not to be outdone, flexed as a pair of bright silver and white wings sprung from her back. his serpentine strike was met by her own fortitude and they rose into the air, cutting, parrying, and counter parrying trying to gain the advantage and end the battle. Sepiroth raised his hand, and the sky went black a great ball of fire forming above him. "For Mother."

Clasping her hands, Phira spread her wings wider and prayed.. "yes, for Mother, " she echoed her voice sweet now, an almost pureness coming over her.. the darkness swirled about Sephiroth, a light growing around her as she rose to meet his descent now, his blade flashing in the light surrounding her. He struck, she parried, the shadows and light now swirling and flickering in the center of the city. "You could rule the world at my side.. at Mothers' side, three generations holding the world under our bootheels."

"Rule a dead world? You really are a delusional bastard, aren't you?" she said countering his attack and meeting it with the fury of a thousand dying suns, he not only killed her mother, but the man she had (very quickly, almost too quickly)come to love and everyone else in her life that meant anything. Luska was dead, surely unable to survive the destruction that had levelled the city. "Then you will die with the world you love so much, and your body will be simply another I use to build the foundation of the empire Mother and I will raise."

the skies above Midgar pulsed with the red fire, Meteor had begun to form again, and the sense of awe and fear rose once more as it once again split the atmosphere above Midgar for the second time in three decades. This Time, however, Holy could not save them Sephiroth mused, even if there was someone to cast it. No white Materia, no spell. No magic, no redemption.

But it was then his daughter looked up to him, the moment he designed to end this battle and bring ultimate carnage down. Such an act of ultimate destruction called for an act of ultimate selflessness, and as though to answer the call Phira sprung forward ramming herself home on his blade and at the same time driving Zacks' sword up and away, impaling The Nightmare as he impaled her. "Now I will set you free, and end the Nightmare for good.." she coughed and he could begin to feel her go lax. "Silly child, did you think a simple stab would harm me?" Sephiroth didin't notice though the whiteness coming around her feet, her form began to dissolve away into a white light. "Silly Nightmare, you thought Mother Aerith would send me unarmed?"


	9. Chapter 9: Water and Ashes

final disclaimer: I finally get to kill Sephy-boy and, it doesnt end quite the way I imagined it would when I started chapter one. You may want a few tissues for this one, I know writing it I need more than a few.

I guess when you learn everything about a character, it changes what you think. Sephiroth still HAS to die, because justice demands it. And, because it will take a greater demand soon (small spoiler alert belatedly) but he doesn't have to die for the reason I thought he would, because for the world to truly be free of him, he had to be set free.

-----

Sephiroth brought his Masamune down with all his weight, might, will. The blade buried its way through her. "No weapon, no tool she could give you could wipe away the despair I will leave you with." He shoved her loose and Phira fell, Sephiroth following quickly behind his face a tight mask of finality. Sephiroth struck and Phira parried, counterstriking and being parried at the same time, the battle swinging back and forth several moments before he began, because of superior skill and strength, to gain the upper hand.

He struck using the force of the Octoslash to smash through her wings and sever them from her before her body impacted into the ground. Her broken and battered body shattered the concrete and left a serious depression. Her shattered form lay crushed, cut and battered but still she tried to push herself to her feet, Phiras' hands clasping in an almost knight-like prayer as she painfully pulled herself up. the wings were gone, the girls' wounds bleeding severely as she leaned on her sword. A white flash surrounded her. But in her heart she knew if she didn't stop him somehow, nobody could.

_This is it, Phira. Everything is up to you. _Clouds' voice, clear as day. Sephiroth heard it too, and whirled searching for the source of the phantom voice.

_Let go, my daughter, love is the reay key. I love you. _ Aeriths' voice right next to her ear, she lifted the sword as her father came through the bank of smoke. He could hear her, too and now his skin began to curdle with something he had not felt in a very long time: Fear.

_Embrace your dreams, kid. Go for it. _ Zacks' voice was a distant but strong pulse in her mind and Sephiroths' and at the same time she saw Jesse on a building; far above the battle, bandaged but alive. She smiled a cold, terrible smile that made Sephiroth pause, but then he doubled his pace. Phira knew in her heart now at least the one she had found saved her, would live. She loved him, for what little or lot it was worth, the first and probably last love of her life, in her view. "Lets' dance, you and I." Phira said, and as their blades met she whirled, her slim form still able to have the ability to move with an angelic grace, and then she was on him again driving her blade through him and he through her at the same moment, using her seemingly amateurish tactic and momentum against her. For a moment they were frozen that way until she fell back. Her body fell in that crater she had made, a perfect imprint of her body.

"A fitting grave for you, then." Sephiroth snarled standing over her, wounded but able to finish the fight, Sephiroth lunged his blade forcefully through her and the concrete pinning her to the ground. "This time, you will DIE." He canted, and she could only smile back weakly. "Maybe." Then she smiled and said the one thing that would rock him back more than any blow ever struck against him: "I love you, father, I forgive you."

Suddenly, the rain began to fall.

Lightning crashes, thunder pealed and the sky wept harder for her, as the water pooled in the depression the impact her body had made. Raising his hand, Sephiroth closed his eyes and began to prepare the final summoning that would bring Meteor crashig down on Midgar at last. He would put a hand to Phiras' chest and her body would jerk, a dark, viscous stuff would float away. "Nothing but a vessel."

_You know better, father. The truth will set you free._ Phiras' voice rang like a bell of truth dropping the General to his knees, his entire life, everything, flashing in front of him. And then, It began to make sense.. He saw the things he had done.. The lies he was fed by Genesis, Hojo.. Sephiroth let out a tired breath, his sightless eyes staring at the lifeless body of his only daughter. his.. Child.. He wondered then, what would our lfe had been like?

During this, he had not seen nor felt something else released from the shattered form of Phira, White Materia she was born with as Aeriths' heir. Holy rose up and smacked Meteor, the two spells exploding with a terrible force that shattered a nearby moon that was on the outside edge of Gaias' moons, blowing those bits into space. Chunks moved according to size, the small ones like bullets on their way to deep space, the medium and larger ones moving with less speed but terrible consequences should they strike another world.

A black mist rose from Sephiroth, and he fell forward his wounds too much to bear, his grief and guilt to much to carry.

He finally struck the ground, laying on his side as the last of the mist rose and slid into one of the craters of the shattered moon as it hurled into space and, the unknown. He heard another voice now, and flashed back to.. Something he had not remembered in a lifetime of lifetimes.

_She was a beautiful woman, he remembered that. her eyes and her smile always told him that the love she had for him was everlasting. That she wouldn't ever mean to harm him. Lucretia, that was her name. he heard someone say it._

"Mother?" It was not Jenova he spoke to, not the false prophet of love and hope but the genuine article, the woman who bore him into this world.

_My son, its' time_. Lucretia said holding a hand out to him.

" Mother, I am afraid. I am unworthy." he said kneeling there..

She simply shook her head and smiled. _No, you have much to atone for, but the world will heal, in time. And learn to forget, as you must, now, forget who you were made, remember who you are._

Without a word she helped him up, and Sephiroths' battered form vanished, sinking at last into the Lifestream.

Epilogue

Luska came to where Phira was pinned.. It broke her heart but, she knew she had done something special. News already had begun to travel with those who had seen what had transpired and heard it.. They were few but the new spread quickly nonetheless as the tale was told and re-told. Jesse made his way there, and then gripped the sword, pulling it loose. Lifting her in his arms, he would walk to Luska and she would offer the dress Phira left behind. "She loved this dress." She said her face still streaming with tears.

"I know where she has to go." Jesse said looking down at her, her clothes torn and her body battered but her face bearing a triumphant smile, a smile that could only say she knew she won. Jesse too cried, a lump in his throat. He had known her about two days, and in that time they had gone through an apocalypse, a revelation and a homecoming. But now, he had one last thing to go through with her: A funeral.

Back in the slums, Jesse carried Phiras inert form to the church, Luska close behind. as they went, a procession began from the survivors who had gone deep underground to get away. As far as the eye could see behind him as he came down the road to Aeriths' church, thousands of people with candles, quietly following the two as they carried the fallen heroine to her final resting place.

Once there Jesse placed her in a side room where Luska dressed Phiras body in the dress, and then she would bring her out to Jesse, softly placing her in his arms. " Thank you." He said, and she nodded knowing it was more than a thanks for letting him carry her into the pool of water that had gathered in the church where flowers still bloomed their tops waving gently above the water.

Placing her in the pool, he kissed her lips softly. "Goodbye." Jesse said, and then he heard: _For awhile, but I'll be waiting. I Promise, I'll wait for you. I have the dream of that to keep me here._

He nodded and set her in the water, her form seeming to glow, then vanish. _Goodbye mother. I love you. _Phira whispered to Luska who could only nod tears streaming down her face. "I love you too," she whispered, smiling, then she added: "My daughter." She felt a phantom hand on her face. _Don't cry. I'm always with you._

And then the light was gone. The people outside saw the sky clear and the sun shine warm and bright, the fires mostly put out by the heavy torrent of rain. No smoke, only ashes and water in the streets, and a thankful relief that at last, it was over. They would rebuild again, as they had before, and remember.

_Phira?_

_yeah?_

_Its' time. you did great, Sephira. _Cloud gently placed a hand on their shoulder as they left and smiled at her. _The nightmare is over forever._

_I know, Cloud. I know._

_You did good, kid. you protected your honor very well, you would have made a first class SOLDIER. You definately made one first class hero. _Zack said, walking beside her now, Cloud on the other. _Someone is waiting to see you for the first time._

Aerith came from out of the whiteness, holding her arms open. Phira rand into them and Aerith closed her arms warmly around the girl. _My little girl. I am so proud of you._ Aerith smiled down and Sephira smiled back up to her. _Thank you. all of you._

Finis


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Ending

Chapter 10

--

Secret ending

---

The section of moon travelled for many lightyears, the evil trapped there by the extreme, absolute cold of space. A layer of frost covered the crater, but the dark, ominous but shapeless mass there seemed stilled forever, trapped like a prisoner in a static shell; no though, no memory.. No dreams.. But fate cannot be so kind, and after hundreds of years of travel the asteroid-like object finally came to another world, another system. The moon fragment entered, skimming past several planets but not nearing them until it reached the fifth planet from this systems' star; a world teeming with life, where it seemed bound to strike the surface and unlease the full horror of Jenova... The Calamity.

The fragment struck only the outer atmosphere however, pulled by the greater gravity of the star itself, a section the cryogenic prison the size of Lambeau Field melted , freeing a portion of the cells trapped before streaking back through the coldness of space. The dark mist rained down on the world even as the bright streak in the sky and the fading comet-like image of it as it travelled now at a greater velocity, freed of the planets' gravitational tug.

Soon enough a spot on the sun darkened as the fragment slammed into the surface, throwing all the ice onto the surface of the star instantly destroying the material that struck it quickly re-forming it into other things as the star gobbled the matter down, causing a shift in the light the world got, and triggering a small ice age. Creatures died by the droves and once again, Jenova was frozen, trapped in an icy prison unable to spread her monstrous infection over another set of lifeforms...

In time, the sun will devour the fragment of the moon and the remainder of Jenova, leaving only a small amount and, using that new mass, grow to be a brighter, stronger sun. This will, in time, lead to a thaw, and the threat will come again; but that could be many years from now...

Or, it could be tomorrow.

One never knows.

---


End file.
